The description relates to liquid crystal displays having wide viewing angles.
The viewing angle of a liquid crystal display can be measured by determining the maximum angle at which the display can be viewed with acceptable image quality. When viewed from an angle greater than the viewing angle, the images on the display can appear distorted, blurry, and have poor saturation and contrast. In some implementations, the viewing angle of a display can be increased by using a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technique. MVA uses alignment portions, alignment slits, or other types of alignment structures to guide the orientation of liquid crystals to form several domains within each pixel.